The Warrior's of Wakfu
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Legends always come from somewhere, be it fiction or non, based on Hope or Despair. Yet, not all Legends are described as they should which this one being a story of a group of the universes strongest warriors. This, is the Legend of the Warriors of Wakfu. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone, the reason why I'm releasing this is the same as the other story I released the other day. You see, I'm considering of creating a new schedule that would change what stories need too be updated with the seasons, Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. It's still not yet decided if I will do it but I've seen many new anime and shows, so I wanted to try them out. They won't be my main focus since like this one they will be on a hiatus or break in a way unless I feel like updating but right now they'll be on hold. Also, the third story under consideration is a Naruto x Chivalry of a Failed Knight (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) since it was a great show to watch just like Wakfu on Netflix. Anyways, I hope you like this fanfic as well as the Beta Reader for this story as well as the one who helped me make this better is "Slavok" so thanks also goes to him and not sure when next chapter will be released since I might put this on hold just like the others._**

Chapter 1: The Warriors of Wakfu Part 1

 **YEARS AGO ON ONE SNOWY DAY**

" **A-ACHOOOOOO!** " sneezed one man who seemed to be in his fifties who was walking through a blizzard and freezing. His ragged clothing wasn't much help keeping him warm and his long white hair did little to shield himself from the freezing cold. He had both of his arms crossed, one hand holding a bag hanging while the other a hooked shovel.

"Twenty Kamas for mittens, and a hat … a complete rip off if you ask me!" he complained while shaking. He had to get to a certain destination in time yet without any protection he was very cold, but his cheapness prevented him from buying some winter wear. When he went to take another step, his right foot rammed into a rock and he grabbed his foot in pain.

" **OW! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!** " He hopped on one foot, grasping the foot that wore a single sock and a sandal, but he forgot the pain when he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. It was a glint, and when he turned he saw something in the distance. His eyes turned to sparkles at seeing that whatever it was, because the color was something he knew all too well.

" **GOLD!** " the man shouted as he dashed for it, but as he got closer, he started to slow down. It was a bunch of ragged cloth wrapped around something that he couldn't see but what he did see had caused the glint.

" **I WASN'T SEEING THINGS!** " he shouted as he stared at what was sticking out of the cloth. It was a bladeless sword with a black grip, golden pommel, and a golden fox head as a guard. Its mouth was closed, but claws went around the grip with enough room for fingers to go between them. Not waiting another second, he picked up the bundle of cloth entirely and placed his hand on what he thought was gold, but his attention shifted the moment the cloth opened up in the wind.

"By Enutrof," he muttered with wide eyes. There was a baby boy who gripping the sword, unfazed by the cold and sleeping peacefully. The baby boy bore combed red hair and whisker markings on each cheek, and there were white bandages wrapped around his forehead.

"Uhhhhh." The man looked around for the kid's parents, but there was no one in sight. He looked down again and noticed the child's left ear had an earring with a light-green sparkling gem. Seeing that had snapped him back into his love of gold and began to pull, but the child had a death grip on the weapon.

"Is he an Iop?" he muttered. Every time he pulled the weapon the child yanked it back, until finally he used both hands to rip it out of the child's hands. Without a second thought he pulled out a jeweler magnifying glass to examine it.

"Now let's see how much this baby's worth," he said as he looked closer at it. A big smile graced his lips, showing his crooked teeth as he stroked his beard, imagining how many Kamas he could get with this, yet his joy was silenced by the baby who opened up his ocean-blue eyes and let out a powerful cry right into the man's ear.

"Gah!" he shouted before he looked down at the crying child that was crying so loud it sent out shockwaves. Unable to take the crying anymore he handed the child back the sword handle. The child quieted down immediately and went back to sleep. Seeing this, the man just stared at the child in disbelief.

"You sure got a—" He fell silent when he felt the ground shaking. When he turned around, he saw an avalanche heading directly for them, and a big one at that. Without another word, he dashed off in the opposite direction. As his hearing came back he could hear giggling. He looked down at the baby who was waving the sword handle like a baby's rattle with a cheerful smile on his face.

" **IS THIS CHILD ENJOYING THIS?!** " he thought as he ran. He didn't realize that from afar a cloaked individual who watched with a sad smile upon the person's face.

* * *

 **12 YEARS LATER, OUTSIDE THE SMALL VILLAGE OF EMELKA**

"Come on boy, we're burning daylight here!" an old man shouted. He had lost much of his hair since he found a helpless child in a blizzard, but what haid he had left had grown out.

"Whatever you say, Gramps!" a boy shouted. He was the same boy from years ago, but he was barely recognizable from when he was a baby. He still had whisker markings on his cheeks and bandages on his forehead, but everything else had changed with age. He was now around ages 12-14 and wore an orange and blue opened jacket with a black shirt underneath. He also wore orange pants with the sword handle on his left leg.

"Which one of you bird brains wants a piece of Ruel's shovel?!" hearing that all of a sudden, the boy caught up to find Ruel using the birds as aiming practice, trying to hit them repeatedly until they flew away, with that the old man laughs and picks up the single Kama.

"Now even the birds are out there trying to get rich." he said, adding the flying coin into his bag as the boy stopped behind him, watching the old man smile at his bag before putting it up to his chest.

"My purse gives meaning to my life!" As soon as he said that, the boy stared at him with a blank look in his eyes and the Ruel started sweating. He laughed it off and gave the boy a smile.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Naruto." he told the boy who strolled right past him.

"Sure you did, Mr. Cheap." Naruto muttered but he stopped after they heard a new voice from behind them.

"Excuse me!"

Immediately Ruel shielded his bag of Kamas as if there was nothing more important to him, which was most likely the case. "Oh no you don't! It's finders keepers, losers weepers!" he said. Naruto stared at the old man blankly before his gaze shifted over towards the two hooded travelers riding on Dragoturkey.

Naruto looked at the one in the back to see that she was a member of the Sadida people before his gaze moves upwards and almost immediately he found himself mesmerized by the one leading the way. With the hood covering her head he couldn't see much but could see her blonde hair, and freckles. Not only him but Ruel was mesmerized by the gold they had on them, both snapping out of it the moment the lead rider spoke.

"Is this the way to Emelka?" she asked with curiosity and when Ruel was about to offer to be the tour guide fit the right price, Naruto spoke up.

"We've been here before, we're currently going to visit old friends. Since you two look like you haven't been here before, we can give you a tour as well as show you the best Inn in all of Emelka, but don't worry we won't ask for not a single Kama from you two!" he told the two with a smile, hearing the words the old man looked absolutely horrified but when he was about to deny and and ask for pay, he was met with the gaze of the blonde as of saying "you still owe me one" which he could only sigh sadly.

"That sounds wonderful, let's go with them Eva!" the girl in the back said. She pulled her hood back to reveal her long green hair and brown eyes. The one in front who just looks at the old man untrustworthy but then at the kid who appeared to not be holding any ill intent before she sighed.

"Fine, but after we eat we're leaving." she told her. The green-haired girl looked somewhat sad but the group traveled across the bridge together with Ruel leading the way, mumbling about Kamas. While they were walking, the green-haired girl spoke.

"I honestly thought you guys were gonna ask us for Kama's in return for a tour." she said to the boy who had smiled.

"He was going to but he won't, it's a long story actually." he told the two of them while staring at the one leading the way before realizing something.

"By the way, my name is Naruto—" He stopped talking when the green-haired girl started to laugh until she realized her close friend and Naruto were staring at her, making her embarrassed.

"S-Sorry, it's just uncommon to be named after a food topping." Naruto gave her an annoyed look. "What did you expect? He couldn't think of any good names, but I like it. Anyways, the gold digger up ahead is Ruel, but I call him Gramps."

"Are you two related?" the blonde girl asked.

Naruto shook his head. "He took me in when I was a baby … but enough about that, I never got to know your guy's names,"

"My name is Evangelyne," the blonde one said, "and this is Amalia."

"Why are you guys out here?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head.

"We're on a pilgrimage together," she answered. "If you mind me asking, what's with the bandages on your forehead? Did you get hurt recently?"

Naruto's eyes widened with an uncomfortable expression which he covered it up with a smile, hoping that Eva didn't notice. "It's just an embarrassing birthmark … anyway, let's hurry up since we're gaining to much distance with Gramps." He told the two before he hurried up with Eva just staring at his back.

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY**

In the inn the Mayor Alibert was wearing his large hat, pouring a glass of tea for two customers when the door swung open with a loud whack. Ruel strode inside in front of Naruto, Evangelyne, and Amalia. Naruto gave a salute while uttering the word "yo!" to the man.

"Mr. Mayor, good day!" Ruel said.

Alibert couldn't help but smile at seeing his old friend with others tagging along with Naruto. "Well I'll be a greasy Gobball! Ruel Stroud!" he said, approaching the older man who did the same. "Am I to assume there here to pay your tab?"

Ruel looked back at them with a begging look upon his face but that had no effect on the two teens who were simply staring at Ruel with a blank look unlike Naruto who sighed at the man's cheapness.

"I'm guessing … no." he said to the man who gave him an apologetic look.

"Alibert, you know it takes Kamas to raise a child. As he gets older I spend more and more just to feed and clothe him." he said, putting up an innocent facade but that all ended when Naruto spoke up with a very annoyed expression.

"Feed and clothe me? I'm the one that bought these clothes since you said that I needed to learn how to survive on my own! Not only that, you had me pay 70% of all meals, even on my birthday!" At that, the two travelers could only shake their heads in disgust while Alibert was also shaking his head with his arms crossed. Seeing this, Ruel immediately turned towards Naruto and grabs him, pulling him away from everyone so they could speak "privately".

"Put a sock in it Naruto, I'm trying to score free meals for us! That's a skill that will get you further than hard work ever will!"

Naruto glared back at Ruel. "Last time you said that, you stiffed me with the bill!" He pulled away from the man with annoyance. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see Yugo." He walked past his caretaker and Alibert towards the back of the room where he entered through the door.

Alibert smiled at that before turning back to Ruel. "Now, about the tab you still haven't paid."

Ruel could only sigh sadly while the two girls took their seats at a table.

In the other room a kid was cooking with a bright yellow Tofu bird flying all around him. Along with the clothes he had on, he wore a long blue hat that had a tuft of fur on the back of it. He opened up the oven to retrieve a loaf of bread when he heard the door open, and he turned and saw his friend.

"Hey Yugo!" Naruto said with a wave to the peach-skinned twelve year old who smiled.

"Naru—" He stopped right there and smelled something burning before looking at the bread that had caught on fire. While this went on, back in the main room was everyone else with Ruel sitting at the front table with Alibert behind it, both having a conversation.

"Ahaha, really now so the kid is an amazing gambler?" Alibert asked. "Then tell me, why is it you can't pay the bill that you keep avoiding? Is it because you got cold feet again like how you had that dream of opening a restaurant in Bonta or how you wanted to put a Gobbowl team together?"]

A hurt expression crossed Ruel's face. "Ohh, I see! I open my heart to you and what do you do? You just make fun of me."

Alibert let out a laugh. "Same old story, you old crook! You've told me that for the last ten years ha!" Ruel looked back at him with annoyance before they smelled something burning. "Yugo, is everything alright in there? I smell something burning in there?"

"Y-Yeah, everything ok!"

"Ok, add three plates of Gobball Stew, two for the travelers and one for the generous Enutrof that will be paying for it!" hearing that, Ruel showed an uneasy expression as he tries to change the subject since he was hoping he was kidding.

"No problem, dad!" he said, gaining a laugh from Alibert just as Ruel thought of a conversation.

"So, where did you find that kid of yours, anyway?"

Alibert looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Where'd you find yours?"

"I told you! I picked him up in a blizzard some, I don't know, ten, twelve years ago?"

Alibert couldn't help but laugh. "Uh-huh, and I'm supposed to believe that you didn't pawn off the kid's earring and gold handle the first chance you got."

Ruel twisted his face in fake anguish. "I am hurt that you think that I would stealtreasure from an orphan! Hurt and outraged! Besides, he would start crying whenever I tried, almost went deaf on the third try."

Back in the kitchen, things were going differently.

" **HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!** " shouted Naruto who was wearing gloves, holding the blazing loaf of bread. He threw in the water to stop the flames before sighing.

Yugo laughed. "It's always fun when you're around Naruto!" he said.

"Why does every time I enter a kitchen, something bursts into flames?" Naruto asked.

Yugo smiled and began tossing ingredients into the pot, hitting the Tofu by mistake. The bird crashed into a shelf and fell into a bag of flour, causing it to drop all of its contents.

" **WATCH OUT!** " Yugo shouted, his hand outstretched. All of a sudden, a glowing blue circle appeared, swallowed the falling objects into nothing, and disappeared.

"How did you … do that?" the Naruto asked.

Yugo stared at his hand, then stretched it out like moment he did, a flicker of light appeared. He tried it again, and everything that had fallen into the circle flew out of it, crashing into the kitchen floor.

"You ok Yugo?" Naruto asked."I'll get the broom and mop." Yugo left to get the meal ready, but the neither noticed that when the Tofu escaped from the bag of flour, it had a glowing blue feather appearing from its backside.

* * *

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

"Almost done." The redhead muttered, having almost finished cleaning up the large mess with a mop when he heard a loud explosion from outside. Naruto ran to the door, but what he found when he opened it made him freeze. He saw a large grey skinned monster with clawed hands, hair shaped like horns, and a third eye on its forehead.

"Shushu …" Naruto muttered with wide eyes.

The monster looked around until its eyes rested on a display of golden Gobbowl trophies. Slowly it reached for one, picking it up as it spoke. "Pret … ty! Nice!" the monster said with a brainless tone in its voice but was stopped by the third eye speaking to the large monster.

"Forget about that, idiot, we have other things to do! Destroy! It's time to destroy!" the third eye shouted, but then everything went dark when someone put a blanket over his head. When the large monster pulled it off, he found Yugo standing on his shoulders.

"Hey you!" Yugo yelled. "Look at the mess you've made! If you think I'm gonna clean up after you, you're crazy!"

The monster looked confused for a moment, then growled and pulled his arm back, but before he could attack, vines exploded from below them, wrapping around the monster.

Eva notched an arrow of light and pointed at the back of the monster's head. "Don't even think about it!" Evangelyne warned the monster.

The Shushu looked back at her with anger, flexed its muscles, and tore through the vines. Evangelyne stared in shock, giving the monster time to backhand the Cra directly into Amalia. Meanwhile, the rest of the customers started running out of the inn in fear, as well as not paying for the food.

"Dad! Those people haven't paid!" Yugo shouted yet his fear was relinquished by Alibert telling him he remembered their faces. Ruel grabbed his shovel, jumped in the air so he could stomp on the monster's face, and landed behind it to whack it upside the head. Then the Shushu grabbed the shovel in midair and yanked it out of Ruel's hands. He swung it at the old man, but Alibert blocked the attack with a shovel of his own, stopping it for just a moment. That moment ended when the monster threw Ruel into Alibert, sending both of them rolling across the floor. With that, it turns its sights on the frozen Naruto who was staring at the monster that started charging for him while Evangelyne started getting back up along with Amalia.

" **NARUTO, MOVE!** " Yugo shouted at Naruto who was staring at the charging monster, shaking in apparent fear. As the monster closed in, he was only saved when a portal appeared next to him and Yugo jumped out, ramming into him, pushing him out of the way just the monster slammed into Yugo, sending Yugo through the door and into the kitchen.

" **YUGO!** " Alibert shouted, heading straight for the kitchen through the other way. Seeing this, the fear on Naruto's face slowly changed to anger before making eye contact with the monster who swung its left arm down directly at Naruto, but much to its surprise, Naruto caught it and gripped it tight.

" **NOW I'M ANGRY!** " he shouted as he grit his teeth and pulled back his left arm, delivering a powerful uppercut that caused the monster to stumble backwards before it regained its footing.

"This kid … he's strong," the third eye said. Just as the monster started to move when something hit the beast from behind, causing the entire body to start to be consumed by ice as well as vines wrapping around masculine Demon before from above its head appears a portal, from it falls out Yugo who lands atop the monsters head. Without another second to paste the boy quickly uses his right hand to grab the third eye before he used everything he had to rip it off, quickly becoming a miniature sword while the monster falls forward with the ice shattering and vines retreating into the earth. Seeing this, Yugo just laughs with joy before he drops the sword so he can run into his dads arms while Naruto goes to Ruel, helping him stand up.

"Well that was pain..." spoke Ruel just as Amalia and Eva walk towards them but there attention was drawn back towards the monster who reverted to human form, revealing him to be a Iop who slowly stands up, appearing to have a bad hangover.

"There's something I absolutely must tell you—zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz …" He couldn't even finish the sentence before falling asleep standing up. Eva showed an expression that read, "You've gotta be kidding me".

"He conked out," Ruel said. "Well, I gotta say, that was pretty impressive teamwork there!" He grinned at the others, causing Yugo to scratch the back of his head while Naruto had his arms behind his head with a big grin on his face.

"What kind of magic was that Yugo?" he asked. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"It just sorta came to me, pretty cool, don't you think?" Yugo said with a smile. "I just discovered it when I was doing the cooking with Naruto's help."

Alibert went down on one knee in front of his son. "Yugo, I have something extremely important to tell you. When I found you, there was a message in your baby carriage. It spoke of your powers and your real family—" A scream and the sound of panic interrupted him.

Eva went to check out the window and what she saw had shocked her. It was small black ink-like creatures all around the village wearing leaves for hats turning civilians into humanoid shrubs. "This looks bad you guys!" she called back.

The others gathered around the window to look outside, and they agreed that it didn't look good at all.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE WARRIORS OF WAKFU PART 2. IF THEIR ARE ANY MISTAKES, PM ME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and sorry if it's less great then chapter one, for some reason the person who was helping me out on the Wakfu part and characterization had suddenly gone silent so I'm trying my best to make this seem good._**

Chapter 2: The Warriors of Wakfu Part 2

Currently the entire village was in a massive panic due too the small ink creatures wearing leaves for hats were turning civilians into humanoid shrubs. As a small group was closing in on their next victim, they were stopped by none other then the shovel wielding Enutrof.

"Say hi to the human excavator, you dirty beasts! Ruel Stroud is here!" He shouted just before crushing them all beneath his shovel.

"Was announcing your name necessary?" Asked the confused red-head who had just finished trapping a bunch of the Little creatures in a barrel that he proceeded to roll away like Yugo was running them over instead.

"Duck!" Hearing that, the red-head did as told and ducks just as an arrow flew over his head, striking one of the creatures that had jumped at him, immediately destroying it which Naruto looks to see it was Evangelyne who stood 20 feet away from him with her bow in hand. Seeing this, he smiles just before he heard Yugo.

" **DAD!** " That single word had caused him to turn to see a very worried Yugo staring at his father, Alibert who was turning into a humanoid shrub and he wasn't the only one who saw this but also a shocked Amalia.

"You will get the message that will tell you where you can find your real family. The message, go find the message!" Was the final words he spoke before turning into a shrub much to the horror of his adopted son while Naruto just looks down sadly right before he felt the earth shake and turns quickly to see a massive tree suddenly grow behind them.

" **HOLY BWORK!** " Ruel shouts in utter shock next to an equally surprised Tofu bird.

"Amazing, I never seen a tree grow that fast before." Spoke the very surprised Amalia who was standing in shock and what she was seeing but right now their main attention was focused on the tearful Yugo who was kneeling in front of his adopted father while the others made their way to him. Ruel simply looks at his old friend before he spoke.

"Poor, poor Alibert. Don't worry, Yugo, we'll find a cure. I know an Eniripsa who—" Ruel was cut off when they all heard a loud voice.

"Where is he, the boy you freed me from evil Rubilax?" Shouted the orange haired Iop who had finally awoken from his sleep and running through town, trying to find Yugo.

"Well, I had forgotten about him. You finally woke up, then?" Ruel asked the young man who ran up to them in a hurry while standing next to each other were a tearful Yugo, Naruto, Ruel, Amalia, and Evangelyne.

"Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove. Noble Knight, Order of the Guardians of the Shushus. You saved my souls! I will repay this debt, even if it costs me my life!" Percedal said with a bow but grew annoyed when his Shushu spoke.

" **That's not the way he talks to me! A Knight, I've heard that one before.** " When Rubilax spoke that, they were introduced to an angered Iop who began shouting at the sword, causing the others too start to sweat drop with Evangelyne muttering "Iop-brain". While they were arguing, Naruto just looks at the depressed Yugo before showing annoyance.

"Look, I know couples sometimes have hair problems, but right now, we have bigger snappers to fry!" Ruel told the Iop who finally stop what he was doing and looks around.

"Oh, you had Polters here as well? They invaded two other villages. They come from the Forbidden Forest. I went myself, but didn't have time to find out very much. I was attacked by a vile monster when I was asleep." When he said that, almost immediately Rubilax filled them in on the rest.

" **And that's when you cried, so I promised to save your life and then remember wh—** " He was silenced by the angered Iop hitting the sword on the ground again while Amalia looked quite worried from what she was hearing.

"The forbidden forest! Let's go! If we can find out why these Polters attacked us, we might be able to find a solution." Yugo said just as Naruto turns to the direction of the forest.

"We should hurry before things get worse!" Naruto said, not wanting more to return to shrubifie more civilians.

"I usually don't work free of charge, but I'll make an exception for an old friend." When Ruel said that, he was met with a blank expression of Naruto that read "so if Alibert wasn't apart of this, you would have just left" causing the old man to give a small laugh before they all started moving on to the next destination with the guardian and Shushu hurrying after them with the Tofu called Az as well. It took them a little bit to be walking through the forest which Naruto finally spoke as he glances at Amalia.

"So, what is the actual reason you guys are here besides a pilgrimage?" When Naruto asked that, Evangelyne was about to answer when Amalia spoke up.

"Two nights ago I had a prophetic dream. Sadida told me to go to the Forbidden Forest for a special mission. So we were destined to meet each other and follow the same path! Even if some people think my imagination is overactive." When she said that, she was looking back at Evangelyne with slight annoyance.

"Like who?" Percedal asked with wonder while he looked at Evangelyne who immediately looks away with annoyance.

"Someone has to be realistic, don't they?" Evangelyne asked just before she heard Naruto speak.

"Well I'm glad she had that dream." Naruto said before he realizes what he said just as Evangelyne and Amalia glance back at him, being introduced to a slightly blushing Naruto who answers not a second later.

"S-Since we have more people to help us save Yugo's father and the villagers I mean!" Naruto told her but thankfully their attention was drawn towards Ruel and Percedal having a conversation which he simply sighs as he looks at the two who had stopped.

"The forest is enormous! I spent a whole month here, and still didn't cover much. I even made a map so I wouldn't get lost." The Iop said whole taking out said map to reveal a map that could be seen made by children.

"So I guess we're right here." Ruel said as he points at the center of the map.

"Hey, I don't know! It may not be accurate, but it is pretty." He said, causing the old man to speak sarcastically.

"I see, Sir Percedal is an artist. Have you ever considered selling your work?" Just after asking that, the two had stopped at seeing Amalia speeding past them to stop in front of many dead trees and plant life.

"Ohh, it's horrible! Horrible! Poor thing." Amalia said as she moved towards the largest tree that seemed almost lifeless with more being worse around it, sounds of crying being heard from the girl who kneels down to a root to touch.

"Ogrest's chaos!" Evangelyne said after seeing such a sight, gaining a comment from Ruel after he heard that.

"You believe in that old legend? I always thought it was Gobball nonsense! Everything gets blamed on Ogrest, and no one even knows if he exists." Ruel said as they all approached the tearful Amalia.

"What's the matter?" Evangelyne asked her friend who simply answers her question with sadness.

"I...I felt something. An ancient, evil presence. We really aren't welcome here." Amalia said yet Percedal didn't really care.

"Really? Well I'll have to give her some hospitality lessons." He said with sword in hand yet that was when Naruto noticed his sword having grown even larger, causing him to look away a little uncomfortable as he thought about when Percedal became a monster.

"I've never seen such a big tree in my whole life." Spoke the amazed Yugo while Naruto was also surprised as he was staring at the massive tree.

"He's been affected, too." Spoke the saddened Amalia just as he heard mechanical sounds and looks to see Naruto picking up a broken piece of machinery.

"That machine, I pulverized one of those back in Emelka." Ruel said with Naruto looking surprised just as he heard sounds and immediately drops the thing while standing up straight.

"What's This now? My instinct tells me we aren't the first one the scene. Ahahahahahah, the good thing about brave adventures is their pockets are always full of kamas!" When he said that, he didn't notice the expression on Naruto's face that said "cheap asshole" just as the old man began to look into the wreckage of mechanics all around them until a pile started to rise which Naruto's eyes widen to see a tree with a face on it, approaching Ruel.

"Hey, relax! I just hate seeing waste." The Enutrof said to the living tree that was approaching him in anger while the others were shocked.

"That's what attacked me in the middle of the night!" Percedal said with surprise at seeing it again just like the others.

"Treechnids!" Amalia said with shock just as Naruto heard movement and turns to see another approaching them from behind which also gains their attention just before it was divided again but a third tree coming out from behind two others as well as a fourth, surrounding them on all four sides.

" **Set me free, peasant, it's your only chance!** " Rubilax demands the Iop who only looks down as he replied with anger.

"No, never again Demon!" Percedal shouted while Evangelyne immediately removed her cloak, revealing her sleeveless black dress like outfit she wore under it, causing both the red-head and a Iop to blush at what they were seeing while she was doing all the work, having an arrow of light notched and ready to let loose.

"Looks look or we don't have a choice! Time to attack!" Ruel shouts just as the treechnid swung its arm directly at Naruto who jumps out of the way to dodge the arm that proceeded to enter the ground, coming out from another end near Amalia.

"Take one each!" The green haired girl shouted to them all which immediately they sprung into action with both Yugo and Naruto watching with great surprise as Amalia uses vines to destroy one of them while Percedal strikes one tree down.

" **KISS MY SHOVEL!** " When Naruto heard that, he looks to see the Enutrof jumping from large tree roots all around them to another before he throws it right at the tree, destroying it while it returns to him like a boomerang that he easily catches. Naruto just watched the seen with great surprise before he looks at the last one like the others.

"Last but not least...my frozen arrow!" Evangelyne shouts before she let loose a single arrow that struck the forehead of the treechnid, causing it too completely freeze which they all gathered back to one spot in front of the popsicle tree.

"Not bad for a doddery, cheap, old Enutrof." The Cra told the old man who smiles.

"Not bad for two kamaless pilgrims!" He responded which Percedal gives a laugh.

"We sure showed 'em—" Percedal was cut off as he and Amalia were suddenly grabbed by two large wooden arms and lifted up towards the largest living tree.

"Amalia! Percedal!" Evangelyne and Yugo shout to the two who were picked up by what could be seen as the leader of the trees but Percedal was dropped, having all of them just watch as the orange haired Iop fell towards the ground screaming until Yugo used his power to create a portal where he was going to fall and one next to him, instantly having the Iop arrive next to the youngest of the group yet not without sacrifice as they saw what color a Iop's vomit was...it was aqua color.

"Hmmmmm, remind me never to set foot in a portal. There are safer ways to travel." Ruel said, not understanding what exactly caused Percedal to vomit unlike Naruto who did but his attention was focused on the giant tree before he noticed they were being surrounded by all the Polters, their being hundreds of them to thousands.

"Leaf, is that you?" When the oldest tree asked that, all the creatures stopped moving altogether.

"They're stopping?" Yugo states which they all look to see what all the commotion was and looked up at largest tree.

"Leaf. Little. Leaf. Your old soft oak is suffering. Strange machines came here. They burned my heart and stole my sap from my little brothers." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at the tree as he could see how distraught he was.

"Am I dreaming it is she talking to a tree?" Ruel said, not understanding while Yugo voiced his confusion in why Amalia is being called Leaf.

"He must think she's someone else." Evangelyne said while the red-head just agrees.

"My Polters are turning all the humans into trees. All the humans! From now on, their destiny and ours will be one and the same." The tree said with anger in its voice as well as eyes.

"Venerable Soft Oak, you're mistaken. They don't all have hearts of stone. You just believe me! I am Princess Amalia Sheran Sharm, daughter of King Sheran Sharm, great protector of the world's forests." When they heard that, they showed shock with Naruto being very much surprised at what he heard unlike the tree who didn't like that answer.

"So you're not Leaf?" The oldest one asked with eyes showing sap.

"Uh, I don't like that." Evangelyne said just before bey heard Naruto speak.

"Um, guys!" Hearing that, they turn to see all the creatures were approaching them all once again with Naruto taking a step back while not knowing what to do.

"Evangelyne, watch out!" Percedal shouts while getting behind her in order to strike down the closest Polters creature, smashing it completely before raising his blade with a smile upon his face. Immediately he turns to face the surprised Cra.

"That deserves a little kiss? Right?" Once he asked that, he made a kissing motion with his lips until he was abruptly kicked hard in the knee, gaining an "ow" from the Iop who immediately turns to face a very annoyed Naruto who had his arms crossed with a slight glint of jealousy.

"Don't even think about it, Iop!" The red-head told the orange haired one who glares at Naruto who returns it yet all of a sudden both Naruto and Evangelyne grew wide eye at what they saw just as Percedal felt something and looks to see one of the creatures he tried to kill behind him, turning him into a shrub. Seeing this, Evangelyne immediately took aim and shot it dead with a single arrow yet it was already too late as he was almost shrubified. With his last few seconds he tries to kiss the Cra but was stopped completely after having been transformed much to Evangelyne's surprise and Naruto's annoyance at how he still tried to kiss her despite turning into a shrub.

"Listen to me, I beg you. I have no idea who Leaf is and I don't even know what Sadida expected of me by guiding me to you. But I do know that the world's forests are threatened in many ways and only men and women who are free can protect them. Listen to my heart and you will know that I speak the truth." The Princess said just before placing a hand on the tree and with it they had begun to see a sudden change as the tree seemed to be gaining back its color as well as its leaves.

"Amalia of the Sadida Kingdom. Thank you, you have calmed my anger. Like little Leaf did, oh, so long ago. Out of friendship for you and your people, I shall remain patient and have hope in mankind." With those words, the gem located on its forehead began to glow before releasing a light green pollen in the air in all directions while the tree moaned loudly as it released its power that seemed to be spreading more life throughout the dead part of the forest, causing the creatures to appear as if they are celebrating which they immediately move towards Percedal to unshrubifie the Iop who was still in kissing motion as he moved forwards towards Evangelyne who loved to the side as she watched the Iop of kissed the wide eyed Ruel. In a matter of seconds the Iop opened his eyes with Rubilax speak.

" **Oh this is just gold!** " He said with clear enjoyment just as Ruel pushes the idiot away before turning to the joyful looking red-head who was on his sides laughing his ass off.

"This, is the greatest present I've ever gotten!" The boy said as he was wiping a tear away and looks to see Percedal was appearing to be embarrassed while Rubilax continued too laugh.

" **The kid's not wrong!** " Just after that was said, Percedal immediately starts hitting the sword on the ground, gaining sounds of pain from the Shushu.

"Cool, thanks, Amalia. You saved my village!" Yugo said to the Princess just before they were all being carried back towards the village with the little creatures having lifted them all, being their source of travel to return to their last destination.

"Dad isn't gonna believe the adventure we had!" The cheerful Yugo said to the others while the Enutrof looks down at the Polters with a smile of his own.

"I do declare, this isn't a bad way to travel." He said, more so the fact he doesn't have to pay to get a free trip with Naruto being the only one who knew what he meant while the guardian Iop turns to Yugo with a smile.

"Yugo, even if we have to battle every last Demon in the world, with Iop as my witness, I'll repay my life's debt. My blade is yours." Percedal said to the young boy while Rubilax wasn't really believing that.

" **Oh, really? Maybe you should ask me first.** " Rubilax said just before a smiling Yugo spoke.

"Thanks, Dally! My father and I need to find my family. Join us if you want." When Yugo said that, he others were surprised at hearing the nickname.

" **Dally! Ho-ho-ho! Dally.** " Rubilax said at finding the nickname to be funny which Percedal didn't like.

"By the way, I'd prefer it if you didn't call me Dally. Please, remember that I am a Knight after all, and so I'd just appreciate a little respect." When Dally said that, he heard a laugh from Naruto which he looks at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked the boy who looks back at him.

"Nothing, just wondering if Gramps was your first kiss." When Naruto said that with a big grin, Dally immediately blushes in embarrassment which increases after Rubilax spoke up again.

" **Oh, I like this kid already!** " The Shushu said, voicing his thoughts while Evangelyne began speaking from behind them.

"I'd love to help him find his real family too, but—" Evangelyne was cut off by the one she's protecting.

"But a princess doesn't go off on adventures! A princess is a delicate little plant! I know the score, you know and my father and brother never let me forget it. But I'm sick of sitting around looking pretty! I want adventure. I wanna explore the forests of the world." Amalia said yet her protector wasn't all too keen on the idea.

"Let's talk to the King about it. Maybe he'll let us help Yugo." When Amalia heard that, she was in complete disagreement.

"You really believe that? You know my father. He'll go totally crazy. He won't entertain a word of it, you know." Amalia said and when Evangelyne was about to speak she was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't worry Eva, we can all help protect Amalia." He told the Cra who blinks in surprise at the nickname she was given just before their attention returned to where they were heading after they had exited out of the forest and into the forest with the large army of Polters spreading out and reversing what they've done to the civilians. They got off once they got to Alibert and simply watched as the man was freed from being a shrub which he immediately hugs Ruel.

"Dad, are you ok?" Yugo said loudly, gaining his fathers attention which he picks him up.

"Yugo! Come here, little Piwi. You know, I really thought I'd never see you again! You know, we've been in our feet all day. How 'bout you?" He asked his adopted son who answers while looking back.

"I learned a lot about my powers, right Dally?" He asked the Iop who had a blank expression that read "didn't we just have a talk" unlike the smiling Naruto who found it funny.

"Speaking of which, we have important things to talk about." Hearing that, Yugo just looks back at his father with a smile upon his face.

"I know about the message, but I wanted to free you first." Yugo said just before they all heard a new voice.

"Greetings. My name is Nox. Do exactly as I say and everything will be...not so bad." Spoke a single floating figure behind them, not to mention appearing to be mechanical as well.

"You! The boy in the blue hat. We have a lot to talk about, too!" Nox said to them which they were all getting ready to fight with Yugo being in the back.

"The Inn is closed! Come back tomorrow!" Alibert told the floating being.

"Get behind me, Princess!" Evangelyne told her friend before pulling the string of her bow back, and with it an arrow was created.

"You're quick, young Cra, but not as quick as I am!" Nox shouted just as he uses his power right stop the arrow of light that was let loose at him in midair before he disappears, reappearing behind the surprised Evangelyne.

"He's a Xelor, a time wizard!" Ruel shouts just before time immediately stopped in place, causing all of them to be pushed back as they were floating in midair, unable to move.

"My time is precious and your time is up! Now, my boy, you will tell me everything you know about Grougaloragran the Dragon and I mean everything!" Nox demanded the confused Yugo.

"Dragon? I... I don't understand." The young boy said, not understanding what he means.

"Maybe you'll talk more if I deal with your friends first. Starting with this little Tofu." With those words, the bird floats out of Yugo's pocket and was grabbed by the Xelor.

"My machines will pluck it one feather at a time to find out why it is so filled with Wakfu." As he said it, he proceeded to pluck a particular glowing blue feather while tossing the bird away just as the feather floats out of his hand and into the air, immediately it starts creating symbols in the air.

"Very interesting! It's in Dragonish!" As he said it, the words float down into Yugo who heard the words spoken to him just as Nox turns his attention in said kid, pointing his weapon at him which Naruto's eyes widen to see his friend in danger.

"Tell me what you just heard, you little brat or I'll crush you and your friends!" Ordered the time mage who was in no mood to fool around him while his weapon started powering up and seeing this, Naruto felt great fear grip his heart at his first friend, his only friend he's made until now about to be attacked and with it, he felt something inside him suddenly crack.

(See, we aren't so different after all!)

With those words, all of a sudden an explosion of smoke suddenly appeared from where Naruto was at and the time mage turns to see the pissed off red-head in midair with his right foot drawn back. Seeing him took the mage by surprise just as his weapon was kicked out of his hand with the young man landing on his feet before jumping at Nox who immediately raises his left arm, stopping Naruto immediately which he was frozen in time but that was when the smoke behind Naruto moved and with a hand grabbing Naruto's shoulder, the hand gripped the shoulder in order to lift the body inside and what Nox saw caused him to momentarily pause just like the others, it was another Naruto who used his lookalike as leverage to lift his entire body over the frozen one with his right arm pulled back, the moment Nox regained his composure it was already to late as Naruto slammed his right fist full force into Nox's helmet, causing several cracks to appear on it as the time mage immediately disappears with everyone falling on the grass while the red-head was breathing hard, exhausted from what just happened as he was on his knees.

"Naruto, are you—" Yugo tried to say but stops, gaining Naruto's attention and looks at his very confused friend.

"Uh, which ones Naruto!" Spoke the very confused Iop that caused the second youngest to turn, meeting the gaze of someone who looked exactly like him in every way, like a mirror.

"How is—" He stops right their when he witnesses the copycat sudden burst into smoke, confusing Naruto greatly at what he saw just like the others.

 **LATER THAT VERY DAY, AT THE TELEPORTATION GATE**

Currently the group stood in front of a teleportation gate, ready to set off too find Yugo's family with Yugo just looking back at his home since it was decided that Alibert would stay home and help rebuild as well as look after the place while Yugo set off.

"Come on, kiddo, we have a new family to find!" Ruel said to the youngest of the group, causing the boy to show a smile.

"Come on, guys! It's adventure time! To Oma Island and Yugo's family!" Percedal said with happiness for the adventure they will be going on with Ruel being the one to flick an object into the gate, causing a portal to appear in front of them.

"Right, lets start by going to Kelba Market. With a little luck, we can get a map there." Ruel told the group, causing Percedal too immediately charge through followed by Ruel with Naruto sighing and muttering about "he's gonna try a swindle someone out of a map again" right before entering with Yugo then the other two last but not least after they had a small discussion.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE GROUP SETS OFF!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like his chapter and find the Easter egg in this chapter, it's from Falling Skies.😁_**

Chapter 3

 **AT THE GATE PORTAL TO KELBA MARKET**

Almost immediately when they entered a portal opens up in a grassy hill, within a curved tree. From it shit out Percedal who was on guard with his sword in hand, looking around just as Ruel shot out spinning as he hits the grassy floor soon followed by Naruto who simply walks out with his hands behind his head with Yugo shooting out past him followed by Amalia and Evangelyne, too and that included the small bird, Az that Naruto had noticed was following them. He may have not really liked the fact such a defenseless bird was going with them but he didn't bother denying its wish to come with them.

"It's exciting, the first time you take a Zaap portal, eh? Of course, I do it all the time." When Ruel said with a smile, causing the red-head to speak after finding his words to be funny.

"Yeah, but most of the time you come out rolling." Hearing that, Ruel's eye simply twitches as he turns to the boy he's been looking after for years.

" **I SLIPPED!** Why don't you show a little more respect for your elders, boy!" Ruel demanded the boy who straight up answers.

"Not until you stop being so cheap." When he said that, Percedal couldn't help laugh at the kids words that caused the Enutrof to turn around with anger.

"Stop behaving like kids! If we want to reach Oma, it's in our best interests to get along and to stick together." Evangelyne said, not realizing this always happens between Naruto and Ruel, ever since he understood the concept of money.

"You're right Eva, we didn't start on an adventure to end up bickering like some spoiler Princess's." When Amalia said that, Evangelyne showed a little surprise as she was the second to call her by "Eva" and seeing her face, Amalia just smiles.

"What? Eva is short for Evangelyne and if it weren't for Naruto I would have never thought about calling you by that. Now that I think about it, I've known you since we were kids and I've never once thought about calling you Eva." Amalia said, finding it odd she never thought about curing Evangelyne's name short to make it easier to say, surprising the Cra who looks to see the red-head was smiling at liking the fact his nickname for Evangelyne is working out well. With a sigh, Evangelyne spoke.

"Fine, but don't go changing it to something else all of a sudden." She told the Princess who simply smiled just before Yugo spoke.

"Right, how about we visit Kelba Market, Huh?" Yugo said, gaining their attention just as he jumps down the hill while shouting "last one there's a mangy Gobball!". Signaling them to follow but as they did walk After him, Naruto was thinking about what had transpired such as seeing an exact duplicate of himself.

"How did I do that?" He thought, not understanding exactly how he even did such a thing to begin with but something about it, felt weird in a way familiar like it's always been known to him. His thoughts finally stopped when they all arrived at the markets going on all around them.

"This is perfect. Well, the first thing we need to do is to club together and buy a map of the World." Evangelyne said to them all, needing their Kama's to buy a map.

"Count me out! My purse is as bare as a field of Cawwots on Wabbit Island!" Ruel said, showing annoyance at the fact of paying but that was when he felt himself to be lighter.

"Oh really?" When he heard that, he turns fast to the blank expression of Naruto who's eyes are narrowed as he held a full bag of Kama's which he immediately grabs yet sees almost all of them giving them looks of distrust and annoyance at how he just lied.

"What, this is my rain day Kama's?" Ruel said yet starts sweating at seeing Naruto's gaze was burning a hole in his soul until they all heard a loud laughter.

" **IT'S HIM!** " One shop owner shouts as he points towards the sky, gaining everyone's attention to see a fast approaching black bird with someone riding it as a laugh echoed through the air.

"The Black Crow!" The old shop owner shouted, causing Naruto to show a confused expression when he heard that as it didn't really make any sense at all. Soon enough, everyone began closing shop just as the large bird touches down in order to deliver damage across the hill as well as destroying a few shops before it takes off again with a laugh from the one who sat on top of it.

"Ahaha, I'm really starting to enjoy things around here!" Percedal shouts with a smile as he was about to fight until Evangelyne spoke to them all.

"Take cover! I'll deal with this crazy bird!" Evangelyne told them all, signaling Amalia to grab Yugo and run which Ruel follows but that was when he noticed that a certain red-head was missing.

"Take cover? You're joking! **HEY! BLACK CROW! COME FIGHT!** " Percedal shouts at the one riding the large bird that proceeds to land on the single tree upon the hill.

"Ahahahaha, pathetic merchants! Fear the fire of darkness! Fear your worst nightmare! Tremble before—" The Black Crow stopped when he started to hear yawning and turns quickly to find a half awake Naruto sitting right behind him much to the shock of the rider.

" **H-HOW DID YOU GET ON HERE?!** " He demanded the red-head who was a little startled.

"You were touching down on the ground so I decided to hitch a ride." The boy told the annoyed rider who immediately grabs him by his shirt, surprising him until he was suddenly thrown off of the large bird, towards the ground yet simply falls through a portal, only to appear next to Yugo from falling through it and landing on his feet just as the Black Crow unleashed a barrage of fire on them with actual crows, causing them to once again take cover just before the enemy takes off once again with an annoyed laughter echoing through the air.

"Come down here and fight, you coward!" Percedal demands the foe who was still flying through the air yet starts to turn haven't towards them.

"I think he heard you!" Evangelyne said, preparing her bow as she notched an arrow of light next to Yugo who was getting ready to fight and a sword carrying Percedal.

"He's quick, but if we attack together, we might be able to hit him!" Yugo told the two of them while Naruto just watched this before noticing Az landing atop his head.

"Um, why are—" He stops right their when he saw the Black Crow attacking and looks down just to see the black suited enemy fly directly pass the three of them.

"The forward! He's flying away!" Percedal shouts, finding it to be a dishonoring tactic.

"He's done what he cane here to do." Was all Yugo said before he walks away with the others looking at the damage caused with all the stores being destroyed. Seeing this damage, Naruto just feels bad before joining up with the others who were gathered in front of one shopkeeper.

"Sir, I'm sorry, we weren't able to do anything to stop him destroying your shop." Yugo said with a apologetic expression upon his face.

"Well, at least you tried, that's something." The old man said just before Ruel questioned him if their were more shops around with a map of the world, which he replies.

"Well, much as it pains me to send business a competitors way, a little further south, you'll find Kabrok's shop. He's a specialist in bric-a-brac." He told the group who found this to be a good answer, when they asked him more about it they were told they his shop was underground.

"Thank you for his valuable information, good man and you can be sure that if we meet this "Black Crow" again, he will not escape." Percedal's words didn't really help the old man.

"Really? No offense intended, but you guys basically did nothing with the exception of the kid actually getting on the bird yet even he did nothing so bye." He said, walking away from them all which they in turn just head in the direction given, arriving after some time to be met with many signs on their way to the building.

"Say, have you seen this? It looks like this Kabrok is very well-known around here." Yugo said, pointing towards one of the many signs gathered around each other with Naruto simply seeing this as nothing more then to much unlike Ruel who thought Yugo was right. In the end, they stop right in front of the building's door with Percedal and Evangelyne leading he way as they stood in the front.

"Finally made it!" Evangelyne said just before Yugo jumps right past them on the door before he shouts.

" **IS EVERYONE THERE?!** " Yugo screams into the door, almost immediately getting an answer from the loudspeaker device attached to the wall.

[If you have come to spend a few Kama's, you are very welcome, sirs.] Hearing that, the young Eliatrope jumps off the door in order to ram through it in a hurry.

"If our feathered friend wanted to demolish this shop, he'd have to become the Black Mole." Spoke the guardian just as he enters, not seeing the expressions on Naruto and Evangelyne's faces after hearing that bad joke but either way they entered the shop. Only stopping once they've reached the main room filled with many things of shapes and sizes. Almost immediately they all started looking around with Naruto just stopping in front of Gobball balls but more so a picture of the Gobbowl championship with a woman holding a trophy as well as having a signed signature on the picture, seeing it caused him to tilt his head while ignoring the others talking and walking around as they talked about the stuff the shop had. While staring at the picture, he had forgotten that Az was still atop his very head.

"Well, thank you very much! Always nice to hear that kind of thing!" Spoke a Ecaflip who just entered through the door from another room, gaining their attention.

"Your words are hurtful, Mr. Adventurer and very misleading as well. In my shop, you will find riches that you will not see anywhere else." Hearing that, Ruel just smiles at the attractive Ecaflip.

"There are treasures here which I never dreamed existed. Forgive my lack of tact, madame." Ruel said, having walked over to the woman to take her hand but before he could kiss it, she suddenly shouts.

" **KABROK!** " Her shouts send the old man flying backwards into a nearby barrel with surprise all over his very face while a Osamoda entered the room from behind her.

"Welcome to Kabrok's, we have the World's biggest treasures for an adventurer's greatest pleasures. Everything is for sale here as long as you can afford it, of course." The man said to them all yet the tone sounded as if he were very uninterested that Naruto noticed immediately.

"And to avoid Kama-less customers wasting our time, we Purple Thorn all of our clients through a little test." With that said, she just claps causing a small creature to pop out behind her before going atop her head then hands. Seeing it, Az immediately hides inside Yugo's pocket.

"What is that thing?l Yugo asked the Ecaflip who answers with a smile.

"We call this charming creature a "Snoofle". They can sniff out Kamas like nothing else. We use it for finding money that's fallen behind the furniture and also, the richer you are, the more he loves you." With that said, she places the animal on the ground which immediately moved towards Percedal, running around him until it stops with annoyance before moving onto Yugo, then an uncomfortable Amalia. When it came to Naruto next, it immediately starts sniffing him until it abruptly stops, suddenly going on his left shoulder to snuggle into his face much to his surprise.

"Um, I'm confused. Ruel has a lot of Kamas but I'm completely broke." The red-head said, surprising the two at hearing that since it's never really showed much interest in buyers yet it immediately snuggled up to Naruto.

"If that's true then it doesn't matter. Ladies and gentlemen, we are at your service." She said to the group, right before she was asked about Tofu seeds and Sadida bags much to Ruel's discomfort as he had a feeling he might have too pay.

"Some seeds? Over there, there." After telling Yugo that who hurried towards it, she looks at Amalia with a smile.

"My lady is in luck. I've just received a delivery of Pandala bags. KABROK!" She shouts, causing the man to simply move back to retrieve the bags which he does in a matter of seconds.

"These are selling like hot cakes to the elegant ladies of Bonta." Seeing those bags, Amalia fell in love at first glance before she was abruptly taken away by Evangelyne who now stood in front of the two, much to the Ecaflips sadness.

"Unfortunately, we haven't come for bags. We're after a map of the World." Hearing that, she answers with an idea popping in her head.

"Maps? Maps are very rare. Kabrok, we have a map, don't we? Very, very, very rare." She asked the man before making her way in the back while tugging on one of the bags, causing him to follow along much to Evangelyne's annoyance.

"These merchants are milking it for all its worth." The young Cra muttered while the red-head was holding the Snoofle in his arms like a stuffed toy. In the end they met up in the trophy room where Naruto saw the heads of many slain monsters inside it.

"Here is the map of the World that you asked for. It should appeal to one who appreciated beauty, like you. It's exceptional!" The Ecaflip said, revealing the map in her hands much too Kabrok's shock.

"No, Miranda, not the Grav'Mar'Av' map. It's priceless!" He told his wife who faces him as she spoke.

"Dear husband, everything has a price and let it never be said a traveler could find what they needed in our shop!" She told him yet her husband mentioned it's power much to the amazement of everyone except Naruto who didn't really care at all.

"Come on, have a look." She said, opening it too reveal...a blank map.

"...Um, lady are you blind?" Naruto decided to say just he was whacked upside the head by Ruel's shovel, gaining an "OW!" from the young man who glared at Ruel.

"Oh my sweet, my all-seeing, all-knowing magnificent map of marvels, show me the beautiful land of Kelba, please." Once asked, a face appears on it with a smile.

"Ehehehe. Impossible to refuse such a polite request!" After saying that, with a little struggle he changes his face into an actual map with locations much to almost all of their amazement unlike Naruto who wasn't really caring much about it.

"Impossible!" Kabrok said, not wanting to sell it which his wife turns to him as she closes it.

"Oh, please, come on, Kabrok! Kicking up so much fuss for a pitiful map is beneath you!" Hearing that, he simply turns away as he wouldn't listen so she decided on something else as she turns to the others.

"Sir Ruel, I have a proposition for you and your friends. You may have the map for free if you rid us of the Black Crow." When he heard that, Kabrok found hat ridiculous as he even voices it.

"Oh, not the Black Crow again. What is it you really want? Oh, he's never attacked us! If fact, he's gotten rid of the competition." When Naruto heard that, his eyes narrow.

"By rid, you mean terrorize a bunch of civilians than yes he did." When Kabrok heard that, he turns to the very annoyed Naruto.

"The kid is right, not to mention it's bad for business! Not to mention his horrible laugh which rings out for hours after each of his wicked deeds." When Naruto heard that, he's now starting to think that the Black Crow isn't much a menace but more of a major dick. It was after that, Ruel goes to one knee as he takes her hand.

"My poor lady, that must chill you to the bone." As he said it, he goes for a kiss when he was stopped to find himself being dragged away by Naruto.

"We'll be going now." He said, literally dragging Ruel away from the group who were surprised at the scene.

* * *

 **THAT VERY DAY, BACK AT THE MARKET**

Currently standing within a small shop was a very annoyed Ruel who was being watched by the smiling group on the other side of it.

"Absolutely perfect!"

"He's a real Kelba Plains Merchant."

"I bet he's just gonna try and rob his customers with insane prices."

Hearing all that didn't make Ruel feel happy just before Evangelyne spoke again.

"Ruel, do you remember your words?" The young Cra asked the cheap old man who answers.

"Here at Ruel's, there's all that you need: weapons for brave warriors, or for your Tofu's, seed!" Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but smile as they all started walking away to hide.

"That's perfect! Right, you four. Positions!" Evangelyne told the group before turning back to the old man who asked why he had to be the bait.

"Does this ring a bell? "Not only that, you had me pay 70% of all meals, and that included my birthday!" not only that but seeing how much Kama's you have on you, your ad rich as Crassus, Mr. Enutrof. So, you either act as bait, or you pay for the map yourself!" She said as she readies an arrow to fire in the air as a signal and her words caused him to overreact.

"Ahhh, now I feel heroic all of a sudden!" Hearing that, she begins to sigh as she faces one direction.

"I feel bad for Naruto if your the one who had too take care of him." Was all she said before letting loose the arrow that proceeded to release a flair.

"Wowza, I didn't know Evangelyne was so good at making fireworks." Spoke the smiling Yugo much to the other young ones agreement who just nods.

"Well, she won't get the Black Crow's attention like that—" Percedal stopped after they all heard an annoying laughter and with it, the Black Crow could be seen flying towards them, soon enough stopping in front of the shop.

"Here at Ruel's, there's all that you need: weapons for brave warriors, or for your Tofus, seed!" The Cheap old man stops after hearing the laughter escape from the Black Crow's mouth which Ruel immediately asked for backup quietly which they did tho Naruto didn't find this much as a good idea since they could've surprised attack.

"Pathetic mortals! Fear the fire of darkness! Fear your worst—" He Black Crow was cut off by Yugo suddenly speaking up.

"Just a second, I'd just like to ask you something! What kind of name is the "the Black Crow" anyway? How ridiculous! All Crows are black!" When Yugo said that, agreement could be heard from Naruto.

"He's not wrong..." The red-head said followed by Ruel agreeing.

"Uh, well, it's to stress my evil side. A bit like the Black Knight, you see? Yes, anyway. Where was I—" He was cut off by Yugo again.

"Yeah, but still, you should really find something else, something like "The Evil Crow" or "The Devil Crow"." When Naruto heard that, he spoke up.

"The Crow's Knight?" Naruto added which Yugo smiles.

"Hey! That's not bad. "The Crow's Knight"!" After saying that, he walks back to the group so they can discuss a better name all the while ignoring the Black Crow.

"It could even be something classy like "The Sombre Crow"!"

"Or how about "The Feathery Shadow"!"

As they continued, the Black Crow reaches his limit and pulls back his weapon.

"You, my friend, you are coming with me!" He shouts as his spears extends right for Naruto so it could hit his jacket and told him high into the air before being taken away much to the shock of everyone.

"Oh dear. That wasn't in the plan. How are we gonna get Naruto back now?" Percedal asked just before they saw Ruel walking past them, staring at the sky.

"We need to hurry back to Kabrok's shop and see if they know of any place that the Black Crow will be likely hiding out." Was all the old man said before he suddenly hurried back towards the shop while the others just look at each other with surprise at the sudden change in attitude.

* * *

 **AT THE TOP OF A MOUNTAIN, NEAR KABROK'S SHOP**

"So...why did you kidnap me?" Questioned the Red-head who was sitting behind the Black Crow who sat at the cliff's edge.

"You're the bait. We're going to wait patiently for your friends and then we're going to have an epic battle. The kind that legends will speak of. It's a beautiful day for opponents to cross swords and kick to some dust from the earth, don't you think?" When he asked that, he got a reply.

"That's not gonna happen." When he heard that, the Black Crow turns back to see the red-head had stopped right next to him, staring out at the open sky.

"I doubt this fight would gain any traction." Hearing that, the Black Crow laughs as he stood up.

"Here, the setting is ideal, the view superb, and the north wind will carry the echo of our confrontation to the ears of the bards whose songs will make us legends." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at him before looking down

(I told you not to talk to him!)

(Let's get out of here!)

(Why don't you just go away, go away you freak!)

(Freak! Freak! No wonder your parents abandoned you!)

(He's a monster, don't even look at him.)

(Go away!)

"Perhaps with the others but not me, I'm just a nobody. Been like that since I was a child and will most likely be like that till I die." When the Black Crow heard that, he just stares at Naruto with shock to see that the look in his eyes told him everything, he doesn't think much of being remembered nor cared about.

"Then I'll change that!" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen to see the sword pointed directly at him.

" **WE FIGHT NOW!** " With those words he gets atop him bird vehicle that immediately activated as it sprouts a pair of large black wings before he took off and down the mountain. With that he was already flying high all around the surprised Naruto before revealing a map.

"I know you need this map. If you defeat me, it's yours. But if you lose, I take that earring and sword handle!" When Naruto heard that, he immediately took a step back as he unconsciously touched the handle with a fearful expression at not wanting to lose them. Seeing that, the Black Crow proceeded to move and hide behind the clouds all around the the tall mountain like rock with Naruto just looking around as he gripped the handle. That was when he heard something and turns to see the Black Crow coming down fast as he slams into the ground to kick up as much dirt at Naruto before turning away, sending him rolling backwards before he sits up to see the Black Crow firing a round of Crows at him which he brought his arms up, trying to not get hit by the barrage of Crows until one moves past his his head, hitting the sword handle and knocking it off of his pants which he turns to see it sliding towards the edge and almost immediately he leaps for it, extending his right arm in order to grab it but just inches upon contact he saw another barrage fire come down upon him, creating a lot of dust and debris with the handle falling off the cliff, almost grabbed by Naruto who crawled to the edge after trying to grab it but misses, watching it fall and disappear through the clouds much to his horror as he just froze. Staring at where one of the two things that were left of him, what could be seen as the only thing that connected him to his parents having disappeared before his eyes and most likely shattering down below. Slowly, he started to stand up and stare at the scenery in silence as droplets of water hit the ground. Not facing the Black Crow who was flying behind him and firing out Crow's from his wrist device to form a ball of swirling Crows.

"Fear the fire of darkness! Fear your worst nightmare! Tremble before the power of the Black Crow!" As he said it, he sends the orb right at Naruto with all the birds heading for him but the moment Naruto turns, the birds immediately became overwhelmed with fear. What they saw was a tearful Naruto's appearance having changed from his red irises and slotted pupils to his much more wild hair and sharp canine like teeth, having four fang like teeth in the front. Even his whisker markings on his cheeks grew darker and more thick.

" ** _Shut up..._** " He told the Black Crow who froze at the killing intent washing over him with all the birds passing out as they hit the ground. Slowly, Naruto turns towards the Black Crow with an enraged expression, seeing this Black Crow immediately flys down right at Naruto who starts to crouch.

"Now that's the look I wanted—" He stopped right there the moment Naruto leaped right at him with his right arm pulled back, shocking the foe who couldn't react fast enough as his fist slams into the transportation that sent it down with the Black Crow, causing an explosion of dust and debris with the enemy falling out of it and rolling a little as his mask was off, showing it was Kabrok who was dizzy after what happened.

"Wha—" He didn't have time to speak as he was picked up by his clothing on his knees to face Naruto yet instead of anger he was greeted by a joyful smile as he was drawing his right fist back.

" ** _You wanted a fight, didn't ya'?_** " Naruto asked but before he could throw a punch, a hand rested on his shoulder stopping him.

"That's enough, boy." Spoke Ruel that caused Naruto to stop what he was doing as he started reverting back to normal while letting go of the Kabrok. Almost immediately he turns to see Ruel was standing their and seeing him he was immediately grabs his shoulders at realizing what he's done.

"Not again..." As the red-head said it, tears start appearing in his eyes before he saw a golden glint from the corner of his eyes and turns to see in Ruel's other hand was the undamaged handle and seeing he saw it, Ruel immediately extends it which Naruto abruptly takes and holds it closely to his chest while turning away from the two. While this was happening, Kabrok could see he's caused more harm mentally to the young child as that side he showed wasn't something he didn't want to come out.

"I—" Kabrok tried to say but received a glare from Ruel.

"Haven't you caused enough problems?" Ruel asked the Osamoda who was surprised and starts to stand up just as the others arrive to see the shop owner take out the map.

"I've lost fair an square so this map is now yours." Kabrok said while handing the map to Ruel who immediately takes it while still glaring at the man for causing Naruto a lot of emotional stress.

"Kabrok, why are you here? Where's the Black Crow?" Percedal said with confusion at seeing the shop owner while he and the others got close enough to the group. Yugo who saw and heard what Kabrok said smiled at seeing Naruto beat the Black Crow and circles around Ruel too be met with a depressed Naruto that caused him too stop with confusion as well as worry at seeing how upset he was before they saw the Osamoda walk over to the cliffs edge so he can sit by himself.

"Why's he so sad?" Amalia asked out of confusion, gaining an answer from Percedal.

"Being beat by a kid, even I would be sad." The Iop answered with Evangelyne turning towards the sad Naruto who was looking at Kabrok before he starts walking towards him, surprising Ruel who watched next to the others of Naruto approaching the Black Crow.

"I'm sorry for causing you much problems child, your powers are indeed great but I can tell that with it brought you sadness as well." Hearing that, Naruto just grips the handle.

"It's my fault for losing myself again...I...have problems handling my emotions when I reach a certain point...I got called a "Monster" a lot..." Hearing that, Kabrok just looks at the boy who was looking off into the distance with a sad expression.

"Those bandages on your forehead, are the—?" He stops at seeing he's causing Naruto to become even more uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude...I've caused you quite a lot of problems, I'm sorry...it's just that even with the most finest and most delicate woman there is, I need to feel the wind in my hair. You know that since you've spent your life on the road." Hearing that, Naruto just shakes his head.

"I never had a home, I've always been traveling with Gramps so I don't know whats it like but...I'm...a little jealous of your life." When Kabrok heard that, he was a little surprised yet the moment he turned he saw that sadness turn to envy with a sad smile.

"You have a home, and with it you have someone you love who also loves you back...I...don't have any of that, nor do I know what it's like to truly have that...I doubt, I will ever have something like that, not for someone like me." When Kabrok heard that, he finally understand that the boy had self-loathing for himself, one tied with his past as a child.

"Then don't give up." When Naruto heard that, he just looks at the man who was giving him a smile.

"If you keep trying to find that love and home you seek, then I'm sure one day you'll find it. After all, it doesn't matter what's on the outside but what's on the inside and woman like men with a lot of confidence. Not only that, but you'll need to get stronger to protect that special someone and that means conquering the part that troubles you the most." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widened all the way before a smile graced his lips, feeling strangely relieved of a burden he had not known he was carrying.

" **KABROK!** " Hearing that, the two turn to see a very upset Miranda behind the two. Seeing her expression, he took the hint walked past Miranda who sat down next to her husband.

"I thought you'd stopped collecting things and that I was the adventure now." Hearing her say that, he responds with not exactly the full truth.

"But, baby, how do you expect me to replenish our stock of rare items if I can't do some shipping from time to time?" When he asked that, he surprised his wife.

"You...you mean you're just restocking the shop, is that it? Why didn't you just say that earlier?" She asked which Kabrok turns to see Naruto walking away with the others.

"Miranda, do you remember that first date I took you on back in Bonta?" When he asked her that, she was surprised.

"It was the finals of the Gobbowl tournament, why do you ask?" Hearing that, he responds.

"Doesn't that young man remind you of anyone from back then?" Hearing that, she was a little surprised before her eyes widen.

"Now that I think about it, that boy had the same color of hair and facial features as the champion." Hearing that, he simply nods in agreement.

"Kushina Uzumaki." He answers, wondering if he's her son.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE COUNT OF FORFUT GETS A RUDE AWAKENING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone, hope you like this chapter as I got around to doing it and made it into a two parter to update it faster._**

Chapter 4: The Warriors of Wakfu Versus Vampyro Part 1

 **OUTSIDE OF THE TOWN OF KATREPAT**

"It was my first day as a lady-in-waiting and I wasn't sure what to say..." Eva said, walking with the group that contained Amalia, Naruto, Yugo, Ruel, Percedal, and the Tofu Az.

"And then?" Yugo asked, wanting to hear more while Naruto was glancing at the very annoyed princess.

"Well, you're gonna laugh. I told her what I really thought. That she looked like a Gobball! Of course, she didn't listen at all and wore the dress anyway. For months afterwards, everyone called her Princess Gobball!" With that said, Yugo couldn't help but laugh with Eva, unlike Naruto who wasn't particularly in a laughable mood after what had happened the day before with the Black Crow and losing his temper again. All he did after remembering that outbreak was to grip the sword handle.

"Hey Whiskers, you ok since your looking?" When Naruto heard that, he showed surprise to see everyone was looking at him and immediately he shows an uncomfortable expression as he looks away until he realizes what he heard.

"Wait, what did you call me?" As the red-head said it, he shows an annoyed expression while looking at the Iop who just smiles.

"I thought of it a moment ago, since you have those whisker markings and all. Just looking st you it seems like a good fit." As the orange-haired one said it, that didn't stop Naruto from continuing to stare at him with annoyance until they both noticed something and turn just as they stop, being greeted with a long bridge that was connected to a village with a castle as well as giving off a dark ominous feeling.

"Are you sure we have to go through here to get to Oma Island?" Yugo asked, not very sure about the whole "entering a creepy as hell place with bats and a dark setting with the clouds being darkened to add to the ominous feeling".

"Accord my to the map, we have to go through the village...ah, um...uh—" Percedal was cut off as the map was abruptly taken from his hands by Naruto who looks it over.

"Its says...um...F-For..ut...fut... Vi...Vill...Villa...?" As Naruto said that, his eyes immediately widen as he shows a very unsure expression before it turns to embarrassment as he hands it back to Percedal who just smiles as he takes it.

"Ha! Well isn't someone embarrassed that he can't read, unlike me—OW!" Shouted Percedal who was whacked upside the head by an annoyed Eva who took the map.

"You Iop." She said, surprising the whiskered one who looks back at her with surprise while Percedal was confused.

"What did I do?" He asked the very annoyed Cra who replies.

"Making fun of someone who has trouble reading, that's low even for a Iop." She said scolding the guardian who is then laughed at by Rubliax.

"And you call yourself my guardian, that's laughable." Hearing that, Percedal immediately glares at the weapon and lifts the sword in order to begin his assault on it while the others watched before Eva directs her annoyed gaze at Ruel who was minding his own business, more so trying not to get involved yet failed.

"I'm guessing you were to cheap to hire a teacher to help Naruto with his reading so you taught him yourself, correct?" When she asked him that, Ruel immediately looked guilty and glances to Naruto for help but was met with a blank expression that basically read "Don't even think about it".

"W-Well, teachers cost quite a large amount of—" He stops to see her glare increasing and immediately gets behind Yugo, causing Eva to sigh to herself.

"As always, Enutrofs will go to great lengths to save even a single Kama." With that said, she passes the group as the first one to start crossing the bridge but as she did so, Naruto just stares at her back as a blush forms on his face before noticing the others moving and he follows after them while they spoke.

"We can get some food and rest anyway."

"Let's just hope we wake up again."

"Now, to find the finest inn in town. I could eat a Boowolf."

"Me too, I'd eat the fur off a Gobball's back."

Were all the talks taking place before they finally entered the village, walking through the streets where they saw the "odd" residents?

"Well you shouldn't have devoured all the rations on the first day then." Eva said to the two who lead, Yugo and Percedal who lead the way while in the back was Naruto who felt very uncomfortable the moment he entered the village, liking he's surrounded by an omnibus feeling that he couldn't shake. In the end, they arrived at an inn where they enter.

"Finally, an inn!" With those words, the Iop bursts through the door with a greeting.

"Salutations friends! I am Sir Percedal, savior of the world! My companions are hungry and tired from the battle! Bring us your finest dishes!" As he spoke, both Naruto and Rubilax just roll their eyes...well for one, an eye. Yet they stop when the Iop showed horror. At the food he saw and the civilians around them.

"Are the booze that strong here or is the food really that bad?" Naruto asked, finding two possible reasons for himself to pick on.

"Well looking at the clientele, I don't think we've come across the local fast food establishment. I suggest we get outta here before we find ourselves in the same state." Ruel said yet they heard growling sounds and loon at Yugo who was now embarrassed.

"I don't think my stomach agrees with you, Ruel. I need to eat something." Yugo said, needing to eat something now before he starved himself.

"As my father used to say, "Nibble every day, love to eat another day"." As he said it, he ruffled Yugo's hat just before Naruto spoke with a confused expression.

"What, didn't you tell me that was "one" of the many reasons that caused his death?" Hearing that, he was met with expressions that read "really?" which he just laughs while scratching the back of his head.

"Look, now we're here, we may as well try out the local cuisine." The Princess said, walking down the steps to stop at a mirror.

"But let's not stay too long. This isn't doing anything for my skin." With that said she continues down with Eva following her, stopping at the mirror to look at it suspiciously with Percedal stopping behind her, giving her a bunny ears which annoys the Cra who continues down, causing the Iop to look sad before he follows with Yugo, then Ruel next with Naruto being behind as he stops at the mirror to look at it, feeling something from it which he starts raising his left hand.

"What's—" Naruto stops completely as the moment he touches it, he was greeted with the flash, an image of a bordeaux and dark purple ring. With that very image, the mirror immediately had many many cracks appear on it yet it didn't shatter, seeing this had caused Naruto's eyes to widen all the way before he hurried after the others. Minutes go by before they were given food at the table by the waiter who was muttering gibberish and the food was horrifying to say it lightly which caused them all to be grossed out.

"That's what Mamaliga is?" Yugo asked just before an insect jumped out, disturbing them even more at what they saw as the creature meets its end.

"No, thank you." Eva said, passing it over to the grossed out Amalia.

"I'd rather eat mud then eat a spoonful of that mess." The princess said as she passes it down to Naruto and Percedal who both looked disgusted at what they were seeing.

"Well I don't wanna say "I thought of you so", eh? Perhaps yoybsho is have eaten some of that fish after all." Ruel said with an all-knowing smile just before the all heard lightning strike.

"We should be fine if their sheets are clear we than their plates." Eva said, gaining a question from Eva.

"What do you...you don't mean we're gonna sleep here, do you?" Just after asking that, they were answered by a louder bolt of lighting crashing down, outside of the building. Ending result was they went upstairs to the rooms they rented out, girls get one room while boys the other.

"A real bed! I was getting tired of sleeping on the ground." Spoke the happy Yugo who was jumping on the bed before his happiness was cut short by Ruel.

"Ah, no, I believe that's my bed. Yours is there." He said, pointing to the old animal rug that gained an annoyed glare from Yugo who proceeds to get ready to sit down.

"Don't worry, Yugo. You'll sleep here with me. I wouldn't want you choking on papa-long-legs foot odor or anything like that." Percedal said to his friend, gaining a response from Ruel.

"Hey, a little respect wouldn't hurt, you know?" Ruel said just before they heard the door opening and they turn to see Naruto opening it up.

"Whiskers, where are you going?" Hearing that, Naruto showed surprise that immediately turned to annoyance as he looks back at Percedal.

"Shut it Dally, just gonna try and find an empty room to sleep since I doubt they'll get anymore guests. Plus I'm gonna go scavenge for "actual" food besides this..." As he said it, he reveals an Apple much to their surprise as he immediately eats it, causing Ruel to stand up with annoyance.

"Hey, that was mine you brat!" Ruel said to the boy who was picking seeds out of his teeth with a not really caring expression.

"Really, Gramps. I could have sworn you said that you didn't have "any" food in your bag?" When Naruto asked that, immediately Ruel began to sweat while being dealt with the glare of Yugo and Percedal just as the kid takes a step outside and closes the door behind him right as he took out an apple he stole from Ruel to immediately devour it bite after bite before their was nothing left. After that, he looks around the dark hallway uncomfortably.

"I really don't like this feeling, it's like something will jump out any second and since the others are separated from Eva and Amalia..." As he thought that, the red-head finds his way to the front of the girls door and simply sits down against the wall, next to it as if he were a guard dog. As time went by from 30 minutes to an hour then an hour and a half, his eyes were fully closed as he was sleeping.

(Monster!)

(Freak)

(I told you not to talk to him!)

(Let's get out of here!)

(Why don't you just go away, go away you freak!)

(Freak! Freak! No wonder your parents abandoned you!)

(He's a monster, don't even look at him.)

(Go away!)

( **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU—** )

All that was silenced the moment he heard a scream which caused the boy's eyes to shoot open, revealing blood-Red irises and slitted pupils. In an instant the door was broke down to reveal a very annoyed and wide awake Naruto who was greeted with the sight of of zombie like vampires surrounding Eva and Amailia as two were picking up the princess while two others were manhandling Eva, seeing this had caused Naruto to growl like a feral beast just before he moved with great speed past the surprised Cra who no longe felt anyone touching her and turns to find Naruto behind her with both of his hands having grabbed he faces of the creatures and shoved them to the floor, breaking it from the weight before shooting the others a death glare that caused them to take steps back just before Yugo and the others arrived to find this scene just as the Cra took her chance to grab one of the creatures that held Amalia, pulling it away which caused it to put Amalia down due to being physically weak just before having the same creature thrown into it, sending them into the wall which she just brushes the dust off herself next to the smoking Amalia before they both look at the ones who just arrived, Yugo and Percedal.

"Good thing we didn't wait for you guys to help us, only Naruto got here in an instant." After saying that, she looked at the threat before them.

"Ok, we're gonna straighten out the rest of these Ghouls and get—" Amalia stops as they heard something fall and they look to see Naruto on one knee, touching his head while his eyes reverted to normal at recalling he once again changed but this time not completely.

"Naruto are you ok?" Yugo asked, causing the red-head to look up with surprise and seeing that they were all looking at him, he quickly turns away with what could be seen as shame, confusing them but their attention was drawn towards the opened window where a black and purple shadow that moves around the room, only stopping at the center to take the form of some kinda goth vampire.

"What a show off." Spoke the Iop who had the agreement of Naruto who found the Vampire to be annoying by appearance and entrance.

"Who's that?" Yugo asked, never seeing someone like him before while Eva and Amalia were unsure of themselves.

"I am Count Vampyro, Lord of Forfut. Welcome to my home. Please remember to leave behind some of the happiness you have brought with you." With those words, a simple eye contact caused Eva to suddenly began unresponsive and unmoving, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock at what he saw like the others as well as a tearful Amalia.

Evangelyne, what's happening?" The princess asked but she was silenced by the Count speaking.

"Come Evangelyne, join us!" With those words, she takes a step forward which he continues speaking.

"In a few moments, you will be—" He immediately stops to jump back from Naruto leaping towards him, having missed tho he still stood in front of Eva protectively as his eyes were starting to flash, confusing the Count as he felt each time the eyes flash a killing time that was unleashed.

"Aren't you an annoying one." With those words, he moved with great past Naruto towards the unresponsive Eva yet before he could grab her he was stopped by something grabbing his cake and turns to seeing Naruto gripping it tightly and with a shout he pulls full force, bringing the Count in the air, only to be slammed into a couple of his minions, hard.

"OW! Why—" He stops at seeing Naruto already above him with his arms drawn back, seeing this he quickly moved out of the way and towards Eva just as Naruto lands and turns fast to seeing the Cra was already wrapped in his cape. Without waiting another second he leaps right for the Count with his right arm drawn back yet he simply smiles and moves Eva in front of him, causing him to stop as he moved his arm away, only receiving a powerful kick to his stomach that sent him back and into a wall, hard as he slides down against it in pain.

"Ghouls, take care of these idiots!" With those orders, he quickly leaves through the opened window and with it all the Ghouls start to approach them as some got back up.

"The skinny weirdo took Evangelyne." Spoke the young kid who didn't like the fact their friend was taken away.

"We have to find her." Amalia said which Percedal draws out Rubilax while he transforms into a larger sword.

"Don't worry, I think—" Percedal was silenced as he, Amalia, and Yugo felt a sudden rise of bloodlust that caused the Ghouls to begin stepping back just as they heard growl, causing them to slowly turn to find Naruto on all fours, his hair having become wild and his teeth turning into sharp canines. Even his whisker markings on his cheeks grew darker and more thick with his eyes changing. The expression he showed, was not a very happy one in the least.

 **"VAM...PY...ROOOOOO!** " Naruto shouted with rage, shocking the three at the form Naruto had taken but none more shock then Yugo who could see the rage just as he leaps over the three, landing in front of them just before charging through the large group without stopping as he then jumps out of the window, leaving the three shocked friends.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE WARRIORS OF WAKFU VERSUS VAMPYRO PART 2.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this newest chapter as well as a new character will be added to this story from being inspired by a new series coming in 2019, his very character gave me a very big idea of how he could be added to this story and how he acted further the idea of his involvement as I couldn't resist. Also, to get past quite a bit ill be skipping a few episodes after this to get too the three parter episode._**

Chapter 5: The Warriors of Wakfu Versus Vampyro Part 2

 ** _LAST TIME_**

"We have to find her." Amalia said which Percedal draws out Rubilax while he transforms into a larger

"Don't worry, I think—" Percedal was silenced as he, Amalia, and Yugo felt a sudden rise of bloodlust that caused the Ghouls to begin stepping back just as they heard growl, causing them to slowly turn to find Naruto on all fours, his hair has become wild and his teeth turning into sharp canines. Even his whisker markings on his cheeks grew darker and more thick with his eyes changing. The expression he showed, was not a very happy one in the least.

" **VAM...PY...ROOOOOO!** " Naruto shouted with rage, shocking the three at the form Naruto had taken but none more shock then Yugo who could see the rage just as he leaps over the three, landing in front of them just before charging through the large group without stopping as he then jumps out of the window, leaving the three shocked friends.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

"Uhhhh, am I dreaming or did Naruto just—" The Iop was cut off as Ruel entered the room in a tired daze before he awoke completely to find many ghouls littering the floor, beaten.

"What's going on here? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!" He demanded the Iop just as Amalia spoke.

"There's no time to sleep, we've gotta go save Evangelyne!" The princess told the confused Enutrof who realized that Naruto was missing.

"Where did Naruto go?" He asked the three who looked unsure just as Percedal spoke.

"He suddenly changed and jumped out of the window!" The Iop said, motioning towards the window that had many beaten ghouls around it, seeing the scene caused the old man's eyes too widen as without a word he ran back in his room to run outside again with his shovel in hand.

"Ruel, wants going on?" Yugo asked yet he doesn't answer runs down the steps, causing the others to look at each other before following after him down the stairs, arriving outside to see Vampyro having just entered the castle through the top window.

"Well, he's certainly taken care of them." Percedal said, seeing many more ghouls on the ground beaten while standing in front of them Naruto who looked none too happy, having more in front of him.

"Boy, you gotta calm down!" Ruel shouted yet instead of calming down, he angrily turns towards the group which shocked the others except Ruel to see the change more clear, his hair being wilder, his teeth protruding from his mouth, and his two eyes having a red color to it as well as the pupils being slitted. This caused Yugo's eyes too widen all the while Az was shaking from Yugo's pocket. Not only did his appearance changed but the aura he gave off wasn't anything like it once was, but much darker yet Yugo pushes back at that and shouts.

" **NARUTO, BEHIND YOU!** " His eyes widen when he heard that, behind him being multiple Ghouls having leaped for him which he jumps towards the others while turning, skidding to a stop in front of them before charging again to where he slams into them like a wrecking ball, sending them in the air as he ran on the path to the castle, seeing this the group followed suit after him. As they ran, Naruto was moving past a lot of Ghouls with the others barely dodging them as they made there way across the bridge to the main castle stairs but as they rang after Naruto, Yugo looks back to see how fearful they are of the tower.

"Whiskers, behind you!" The moment Naruto heard that he turns fast to see incoming bats heading directly for him yet instead of knocking them out of the way, Percedal moves fast to get in front of him, hitting them all as they fell backward, much to his surprise but annoyance, as he turns around as everything on his mind, was rescuing Eva and continues to run until he heard Percedal speak.

"Go ahead without me, you guys have to save Evangelyne at all costs." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen all the way as he slows to a stop, his eyes beginning too flash blue until he was overcome by anger as he continues to run with the others behind him as they finally arrived at the door with Naruto being the first to open the large doors but as he did so, his anger grew even more at what he saw just like the others who saw it.

"Eva, What has he done to you?!" Amalia said while they were all looking at the floating Eva in the air, having black markings on her body.

"Right, the red-haired Warrior isn't with us today, so let's do a decent job for once." Ruel's words had ended with Vampyro appearing before them all in front of them.

"You should listen to grandpa. Why do you look so serious, huh? Relax a little: ehehehahahaha! You are the guests of Count Vampyro—" He stops to see Naruto running past him in a hurry towards Evangelyne.

" **HEY!** " He shouted in anger as he moves in front of Naruto and threw a left punch that the boy who caught it, much to his surprise as he watched him draw back his fist until his eyes widen to seeing the foes ring he wore now releasing a light-pink light that he proceeded to swing, slamming an energy blast into Naruto that sent him flying past the two into the wall, leaving an impression as he fell forwards.

"Naruto!" Yugo shouts while looking at the red-head who starts getting up until his eyes widen at seeing Vampyro charging up his ring, unleashing a large energy blast at him yet a portal appears at his feet, causing him to fall through and appear on Yugo's left just as he missed the attack and was about charge again when he was grabbed by the arm, gaining his attention with anger but his eyes widen to see Ruel staring at him seriously.

"Boy, you need to calm down. You don't want a repeat like last time, do you?" His words caused Naruto to freeze as a memory sparks in his mind, causing his expression to relax as his eyes turn back to blue with his facial features turning to normal before he shows shame as he looks way from Yugo and Amalia.

"Old man!" Vampyro shouts, gaining Ruel's attention as he proceeded too walk on front of them, ready to fight.

"You shouldn't be too hard to convince, judging by your clothes." With those words, a single eye contact caused Ruel too become unresponsive as he dropped his Shovel, causing Naruto's eyed too widen as he just watched his shadow ripped out of him.

"You're hardly worth recruiting into my army of Ghouls. Ahahaha." Vampyro said with a laugh, confusing the others who watched him as he underwent a transformation to become more beast like with a roar that terrified Naruto.

"Poor thing. He's even uglier than usual!" Amalia said while they watched Vampyro pat the beast Ruel in the head before he was commanded to attack them.

"Rue—" Naruto was cut off as he was leaped at by the beast, unable to do anything but stare as he was still affected by what he turned into again when all of a sudden Dally came jumping over Naruto's head, tackling Ruel yet in midair he was slammed into the ground by the old man Yet was immediately placed into a headlock as the Iop turns to them.

"I have not a clue what's going on here but can anyone tell me why Ruel's turned into a raging beast?!" He demands the group as Amalia spoke up.

"Vampyro's hypnotized him." Her words angered the bright orange haired man who turns to Vampyro.

"Attacking a weak old man like that! That's just not fair in my book." He shouted before throwing Ruel back who skids to a stop in front of Vampyro.

"You shouldn't have much trouble finishing him off then. Ahahahaha!" With that laugh, Ruel began moving with incredible speed across the room, wall to wall as if he was a spider until he jumps off at Naruto who's back was turned just as he turns to see from the portal shot out Yugo from behind him, protecting the kid from Ruel's attack that sent him to the ground before he went after Naruto who narrowly dodged a strike from him, repeatedly doing so much to the laughter of Vampyro until he saw Ruel stop, this caused Naruto's eyes to widen to see the old man was looking at something and darts his gaze as something next to him, that being a single piece of Kama that caused his eye to twitch, even after being turned he's still a money addict. Immediately he grabs the piece whisk standing up, seeing Ruel staring at the piece like a dog to a bone or a cat to a ball of yarn.

"Go get it!" With that shout he throws the piece out the doorway with a Enutrof hot in its tail with Dally closing the large doors, with they they all turn to Vampyro.

"That's one thing taken care of!" With those words, they direct their gaze at the last foe.

"Impressive indeed, I see you know your old friend very well. You managed to awaken his most primal of instincts." It was with those words he vanished, only appearing in front of Eva.

"But you have all failed. In a few moments, my love will have a new body...your friend!" Hearing that, Naruto shows anger but stops when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turns to Yugo who was serious yet shows a smiling and with that the young lad whispers something in his ear, a plan. During this time, Vampyro was talking to his ring.

"Soon my love, soon I will take you in my arms, my darling." He said, not even realizing a strategy was being made against them.

"I long to embrace you." She told the guy who proceeds to pet her when he heard it.

"Hey, vampire wannabe! Stop talking to your Halloween decoration ring already!" When Vampyro heard that, an eye twitch was earned as he glares at the four, despite being told to calm down. The moment he closes in, the ground at his feet bursts with roots, causing him to fly high as the pointed his ring at them and fired a blast that reduces them to ashes but when he did, he hadn't realized a portal open above him, one shot out Naruto heading straight for Eva, it was when he came out that Vampyro had turned, not seeing Percedal come out with his sword already drawn.

" **HEY UGLY!** " He shouted, causing him to stop before he could move and looks up to defend from a strike that sent him to the ground, causing a small explosion just as Naruto grabs her, causing two to fall where Naruto lands on his feet, holding the unconscious Eva who still had the markings on herself.

" **WHY YOU SIGNIFICANT LITTLE—!** " Hearing that, he turns fast to see the enraged Vampyro glaring at Naruto who held her while aiming his ring at him.

" **BRAT!** " He shouts before unleashing a gravity stream that was aimed at his shadow, yet the moment it happened, instead of being pulled like Ruel's and Eva's, it instead starts to morph and grow much much larger on the ground as it took the shape of a large fox. The others hadn't noticed it unlike the ring who felt the massive pull that caused her too stop.

"Impossible, for someone's shadow to be powerful enough to pull back is unheard of! Unless... Vampyro, we must retreat immediately!" Hearing that, he showed anger at hearing her tell him to run away.

" **NEVER! I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF BY CHILDREN!** " He shouted with rage before he flys directly at Naruto who held Eva, not listening to being told to keep calm and retreat.

"I'm going to catch you, dry you out and eat a little piece of you every day while you watch your friends die one by one!" His words had pissed Naruto off, his hair becoming more spiky, his eyes turning red, his teeth becoming canines. It was at this time the two held felt it, both coming to a stop in front of Naruto who was also confused, more so at the fact that Vampyro was showing utter fear just like his ring who felt it.

"This feeling...he's definitely not human yet this aura I'm feeling... Wait...this is...it can't be..." As she said it, she was making eye contact with what she saw, what only she and Rubilax could see, it was a darkness only they could see seeping out from Naruto's sword handle, it took shape to become a large shadowy monster. This being stared right down at Shadow Fang with eyes baring red sclera that have a brighter red for the iris and sharp yellowed teeth that took the shape of an oh so big smile. What could be felt in the face of this thing, was nothing more than pure sinister intent, something that was far beyond her lord's aura.

"Impo—" She couldn't finish as Naruto fist came barreling into Vampyro's face with such force that sent him right at Dally who's sword was drawn back and swung full force like a bat, also into his face that sent him spinning as the ring slipped off his finger with him falling onto the floor just everything was reversed outside, Ghouls turning back to normal civilians and clouds clearing quickly to show the bright sky. At this time, Eva's markings faded as her eyes opened up to find Naruto right there which he could help but smile as he let go to have her stand on her own.

" **EVANGELYNE!** " Amalia shouts tearfully as she runs towards them, pushing Naruto out of the way which he falls to the floor while she herself hugs the girl, gaining a look of annoyance from the boy at being shoved before he stood up.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry, Eva! I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did." She apologized to her best-friend who smiles.

"Well, you are a Princess after all. You're allowed to be a pest from time to time." With that said, Amalia pouts at being called a pest but it was then that Naruto noticed it.

"Uh guys...where are they?" When he asked that, it was than that they all saw that Vampyro and the ring were missing. This bothered Naruto the most at how they acted before he punched Vampyro.

"Well, that's unsettling." Percedal said, and during this time, Rubilax was staring at Naruto very closely at what he had witnessed, wondering what exactly was he when all of a sudden he showed utter fear, again he saw the shadow once again appear, humanoid shape behind Naruto, making a "shhhh" gesture that silenced Rubilax's picking as he knew who exactly that shadow was as he watched it vanish.

* * *

 **THAT VERY DAY AT THE INN**

"This meals on the house, as thanks for what you did!" The cook said while placing the last of the food in the table with a smile much to everyone's joy and was about to dig in when he stops.

"I'm guessing, your wondering what that was...aren't you?" When Naruto asked that, the others stopped what they were doing with Amalia, Dally, and Yugo looking at him as they knew what he was talking about, unlike Eva.

"You mean how you suddenly changed and became some raging—ow!" Shouted the Iop who was elbowed by Amalia.

"Iop-Brain." She said, doing that after seeing the uncomfortable expression on his face.

"I've never seen you ever act like that before." Yugo said, showing clear worry to his first friend who looks at the handle he had in his right hand.

"I don't know, but I've had anger problems when I was younger but recently they started to happen more often. Whenever something happens that triggers me to an extent I just lose myself and turn into...well that...I...hurt a lot of others...both kids and adults when I get that way." Is was after saying that, his eyes widen to find Az atop his head, making a nest. The moment that happened, a felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looks at Yugo who gave him a smile, this caused his eyes too widen as he recalls the words said the day the two showed each other what they hide beneath a hat and beneath bandages.

(See, we aren't so different after all!)

Remembering that, a smile appears on his face just as Dally spoke up.

"Either way, gotta say you were pretty strong! I wouldn't mind having you lose yourself more often, heck we could both have a duel!" His words caused Naruto to become uncomfortable just as he was elbowed hard on both sides by Amalia and Eva, gaining an even louder "OW!" before he shouts again.

" **WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!** " He demanded the two which they both mutter "Iop-Brain" which gained laughs but as this was happening.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE TOWN THAT VERY NIGHT**

"My Lord, it is good to see your return! Shouldn't we alert your—" The ring couldn't finish as she was gripped tightly by the hand of the monster of darkness.

"Do be quiet Shadowfang. The time has come, for him to begin his journey into the Darkness." As he said it, the smile increases all the while, behind the shadow was he corpse of Vampyro.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE GOBBOWL INFERNO PART 1; THE SECOND COMING OF THE RED-HOT HABANERO.**


End file.
